Wikipédia:Le Bistro/18 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/18 mai 2006= * Bistro/18 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/18 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/18 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/18 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/18 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Sujets notables du Bistro du jeudi 18 mai 25 sections dont : *2 - Siren attaque en s'attaquant aux comics Marvel. *4 - Markus3 fait un tableau amer de la condition faite aux débutants. *8 - Le gorille fait de la pub pour les critères d'admissibilité des articles sur les sportifs. *9 - O. Morand et Bibi Saint-Pol annoncent l'achèvement de la nouvelle page Conventions bibliographiques. *10 - Poulpy propose de nouveaux axiomes gages d'une unanimité solide quant au contenu de Wikipédia. *11 - Poppy et Ejph ont un désaccord sur les les critères d'admissibilité des articles sur les peintres. *22 - Alex le bienheureux devient Bradipus. *23 - Solensean et phe envisagent de supprimer toutes les pages de discussion d'IP catégorisées dans la Catégorie:Vandale averti et n'ayant pas été modifiées depuis plus de soixante jours. *25 - La récente obligation de motiver son vote lors des votes des pages à supprimer provoque ironie et protestations. - Pour le Wikizine si approuvé... Hervé. : Non approuvé car non neutre. Ce résumé prend parti pour le point de vue de Solensean et Phe. Teofilo ◯ 19 mai 2006 à 11:07 (CEST) La punition du 18 mai Vous apprendrez par coeur la liste des 74 Super-vilains Marvel et serez capable pour chacun d'eux de faire une petite description de leur intérêt encyclopédique (dans la langue que vous voudrez) - (Non ! Pitié ! c'est inhumain !) - Silence ! - Siren - (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 01:34 (CEST) :Putin c'est mal barré, esqu'on peut faire une description de leur look plutôt ? Enfin placer une image quoi, parce que une description c'est une suite de mots et je ne suis pas type top en français... enfin faites du bruit... ya même pas le super héro Lord Kossity ! bayo 18 mai 2006 à 02:01 (CEST) :C'est beau le mépris du travail des autres. /84•5/18.05.2006/00:48 UTC/ :Hum... D'accord avec IP 84.5. - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 04:00 (CEST) :M'sieur ! M'sieur ! M'sieur ! Mais comment on fait, on a déjà des films français doublés en thaï à regarder ! :p sebjd 18 mai 2006 à 06:52 (CEST) :Non mais c'est quoi ces messages du genre « moa je m'occupe de sujets sérieux, môssieur ! Que l'on supprime tout ce qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de mes contributions, et tout ce que je trouve inintéressant ! ». Entièrement d'accord avec IP84.5 et Seb Savard, ce mépris me dégoûte. Je pense qu'apprendre la liste des batailles navales ou celles des navires construits aux Chantiers de l'Atlantique rebuterait tout autant de monde que les mangas. Siren, viens t'occuper de ton domaine et laisse donc les autres en paix, ils ne te font rien que je sache. le Korrigan →bla 18 mai 2006 à 09:07 (CEST) :: /me aime bien le Korrigan « nouveau ». Son absence du CAr lui a fait révéler publiquement une liberté de ton appréciable. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 18 mai 2006 à 09:21 (CEST) :::Ben il s'occupe de son domaine Siren: il critique ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 09:28 (CEST) :Il parait même qu'il y a un article sur la discographie complète des Beatles qui traine quelque part sur l'encyclopédie. Effarant. Jean-Baptiste 18 mai 2006 à 11:14 (CEST) ::J'ai créé Chirac en prison, vite, à la suppression ! :) Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 11:30 (CEST) :::Juste une remarque par rapport au sujet initial. Super-vilains Marvel est impropre : vilain est un terme anglais signifiant le « méchant », par opposition au héros, forcément « gentil ». Sachant cela, on ne pourrait pas renommer la catégorie ? Kuxu 18 mai 2006 à 12:11 (CEST) ::::La renommer en quoi ? Faut toujours faire des propositions, sinon ça sert à rien. Puis super-vilains, perso j'aime bien :) Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 14:31 (CEST) :::::Super-méchant. parce qu'ils sont super et qu'ils sont méchant pas gentil du tout. bayo 18 mai 2006 à 14:49 (CEST) ::::::Oui mais si'ils sont méchants, alors ils sont vilains ! GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 14:51 (CEST) ::::::"Super-méchant", je n'ai jamais vu ça dans un comic, contrairement à "Super-vilain". -Ash - (ᚫ) 18 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) :::::::J'abonde dans le sens de Ash Crow. Super vilain est le terme consacré et utilisé par les traducteurs de ces bd. Et je ne croit pas qu'on puisse parler de mangas (n'est ce pas réservé au style japonais ?). Et je suis un fan de Marvel. Je suis donc bien d'accord avec l'opinion de le Korrigan et 84 !! Moez ''m'écrire'' 18 mai 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) :Perso j'en ai rien à foutre de Marvel mais j'en ai marre de ceux qui méprisent les goûts ou intérêts des autres! (ça me rappelle aussi ceux qui veulent toujours à tout prix supprimer un article sur un sujet pornographique!) Laissez vos subjectivités au vestiaires quand vous venez sur wp que diable! --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 17:41 (CEST) ::D'ailleurs, comme nombre d'autres personnes, j'en suis sûr, si je viens sur Wikipédia (en dehors de transmettre le peu de savoir que je dois avoir :) c'est justement parce qu'il a (ou tente d'avoir), réponse à tout. Que ce soit pour des sujets sérieux ou totalement con, j'adore y trouver une réponse. À partir de là, je suis sûr que si on se contentait des sujets dis "nobles", tels que les mathématiques, la physique quantique et tout le tralala, ben on se ferait bien chier, personne ne viendrait et il n'y aurai sûrement que trois contributeurs à tout casser. Parce que oui, autant je contribue majoritairement à la partie cinéma, autant il m'arrive de m'intéresser à d'autres domaines et faires quelques corrections, reformulations ou ajouts par-ci par-là. C'est donc justement en ayant de nombreux domaines qu'on prend plaisir à venir et se laisser porter au gré ... puis là j'ai un trou :) Enfin bon, vous m'aurez compris :) Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 19:25 (CEST) Forte suspicion de partialité !! Génocide arménien - Lettre ouverte de l'International Association of Genocide Scholars est ce que cet article est conforme à l'encyclopédie ? ou est ce de la propagande ? Utilisateur:Freddyz :C'est surtout un interminable copié-collé. Selon toute probabilité, il faut le supprimer. Si le droit d'auteur de le permet (c'est-à-dire que les auteurs ont explicitement donné leur accord pour une rediffusion) on peut envisager un transfert sur Wikisource. L'introduction me semble aussi poser des problèmes de neutralité de plusieurs façons mais c'est presque secondaire par rapport au fait qu'il ne s'agit en tout état de cause pas d'un article encyclopédique. GL 18 mai 2006 à 19:09 (CEST) Accueil des nouveaux contributeurs, tolérance et ... pédagogie Bonjour à tous, dont les horizons et centres d'intérêt professionnels, ludiques, obsessionnels, intellectuels, etc ... sont forcément différents ! Un acharnement trancheur de têtes et de textes sévit et perdure dans le Wikimonde. C'est bien ce que je constate, pense et dit depuis 10 jours ! L'intolérance, l'agressivité, l'arrogance envers les petits "nouveaux" contributeurs qui, comme l'a très bien analysé Alphabeta, se font copieusement bizuther. Il y a bel et bien un profond et grave problème d'accueil envers les nouveaux ! Il faut donc que les novices intègrent/apprennent le Wikilangage. Tous les novices ne connaissant pas le HTML qui est utile, ou dont est dérivé le wikicodage nécessaire aux pages à produire. Ensuite, il faut rentrer dans la lecture et digestion (qui est plus que lourde, voire allergisante, sinon "laxative") des wiki-aides ... c'est long, très long, rébarbatif, touffu, pas évident ! J'ai mentionné hier que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment déclarer mes propres illustrations et photos ... que l'on rejette pour "droits" mal définis ou ... je ne sais plus par coeur les termes exacts des "reproches" ! Quand on propose de se faire aider par le bistro, fanchement il faut du courage et du temps pour parcourir à titre d'exemple quelques thèmes/problèmes antérieurement traités ! traités (?) et comment (?) ... Voilà aussi ce qui est fort rebutant pour les novices de mon style, repoussés par le côté "secte" des échanges et des termes, abréviations utilisés trop souvent (quand ce n'est pas exclusivement) par les intervenants. Faut-il être un expert en micro-langage, en décryptage de domaines que se réservent (volontairement ou pas) la cohorte des "initiés" ? C'est ça la vocation et l'approche de l'encyclopédie pour et par tous ? Allons soyons sérieux ! Il faut faire donc alors partie d'un club de fanas du clavier, fervent et grand connaisseur du langage SMS (ou équivalent), mâtiné d'anglicismes osés, de néologismes ayant une durée de vie des plus limitée ! Je ne supporte pas vraiment le style qui y est couramment utilisé, sous motif, sans doute, d'efficité et de rapidité ! Le côté systématique de l'aspect "chat" du style, des arguments, des raccourcis argumentaires, et il faut le reconnaître le côté ... "pousse-toi de là, c'est moi qui cause !" ? où est la convivialité ? par le tutoiement, allons, allons ... justifié (seulement ?) pour faire avaler quelques outrances comportementales, langagières et intellectuelles ? Je pense vraiment que le wikipeuple devrait taper moins vite au clavier, moins souvent aussi juger (à propos de domaines où "on" ne vient simplement qu'y jouer comme de petits "zélés enfants" ou de gros et balourds pachydermes dans des magasins de porcelaine ... dévaster, donc, saccager ...) et surtout beaucoup plus et plus intensément s'informer et réfléchir ! surtout avant de voter. Dernier point, c'est révélateur, le conseil de Siren, sa remarque, qui recoupe ce que j'apprends peu à peu depuis 10 jours et grâce aussi à quelques récents conseils de Esprit Fugace et autres, Sébastien ..., sur ma page discussion ! Un novice est donc forcément voué au rejet de ses pages tant qu'il ne joue pas le jeu, tant qu'il ne sache pas que des pages doivent impérativement être terminées, complètes, finalisées, etc ... C'est horrible cette pratique d'intolérance ! On dit "entraînez-vous dans le bac à sable", faites vos "brouillons" dans vos "sous-pages utilisateur" et ne basculez vos travaux que lorsqu'ils sont finis, complets, beaux, agréables, .... Question ! Question ! Comment apprendre tout seul dans son coin ? On apprend en faisant des exercices que des plus expérimentés testent, corrigent, etc ... Question ! Question ! Tout novice, tout nouveau contributeur doit-il donc pour rentrer dans le cercle fermé des contributeurs admis, non refoulés, non humilés ... se faire coopter par un maître, à quelle porte de quel maître frapper ? .... Question ! Question ! En fait, c'est plutôt la stratégie du cours individuel sur Wikipédia, ou quoi ? Que le Wikipeuple soit plus tolérant, plus pédagogue, moins cassant, plus réellement fraternel, moins prétentieux ... c'est mon souhait ! En tout cas, Siren et les autres, j'apprécie, je l'ai dit plus haut, quand "on" est précis, informatif, pédagoque, patient et vraiment démonstratif ! Que d'incompréhension dans la Wiki-society ! Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement ! Les Wikifrères du Wikipeuple devraient mieux (ou enfin) réellement initier, guider, conseiller et patienter que ... sabrer sous des motifs aussi rapidement exposés que ... fumeux ! Que les Wiki-initiés prennent enfin la peine de mettre les Wiki-nouveaux au parfum sans la sauvagerie d'une bousculade de leurs petites porcelaines -- Cordialement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 18 mai 2006 à 07:18 (CEST) :Pour le "micro-langage" propre à Wikipédia, t'as Aide:Jargon. Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 07:33 (CEST) ::Autre question en retour : Comment diable ont fait les quelques miliers d´autres contributeurs ? A priori, nous avons tous commencé par un premier article et une première modification... Si la situation était aussi alarmante que tu la décris, je pense que Wikipédia n´aurait qu´une dizaine de contributeurs. Comme ce n´est pas le cas, c´est peut-être que le problème ne vient pas du « Wikipeuple » ... Non ? Nicolas Ray 18 mai 2006 à 07:44 (CEST) :::Bingo ! Voilà exactement un remarquable exemple de l'approche "laxative" de l'accueil et de l'entraide, tout en "nuances" et "prudences" ! -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 18 mai 2006 à 07:55 (CEST) ::::(humour aussi)« Laxatif : Qui a la propriété de lâcher le ventre.» : (source). Est-ce une façon polie de dire que je te fais ch... ? Nicolas Ray 18 mai 2006 à 08:08 (CEST) ::Et à la question de l'apprentissage de la syntaxe wiki, j'aurai plutôt dit, plutôt que de travailler seul dans son coin, que contrairement au monde propriétaire, une des forces du libre c'est que les sources sont dispos. Par conséquent, si tu ne sais pas comment insérer une image, tu trouves un article qui en possède une, tu édite et tu regarde quelle syntaxe a été utilisée. C'est comme ça que je faisais au début, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'emmerder qui que ce soit. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas décourager les nouveaux, mais les efforts doivent quand même être effectués des deux côtés. Quand je vais sur un article (il y en a bientôt 300 000, ce n'est donc pas ce qu'il manque), je vois qu'il y a différentes sections, des liens, des catégories, des interliens, des portails, d'éventuelles images ... Personnellement, je suis curieux de savoir comment ça a été fait, mais surtout, de savoir comment obtenir le même résultat. Parce qu'un article avec des sections sera aéré et beaucoup plus lisible qu'un gros pavé de texte indigeste. Le fait qu'il y ai des catégories et des portails rendra mon article plus facilement accessible. Si mon texte aborde des sujets dont il existe d'autres articles qui pourraient intéresser le lecteur ou faciliter sa compréhension, c'est l'une des forces de Wikipédia et du web en général et c'est donc la moindre des choses que de placer quelques hyperliens. Wikipédia est devenu un gros projet avec énormément de contenu, et je m'étonne toujours de voir, en 2006, des gens qui refusent de faire quelques efforts supplémentaires, qui sont dépourvus de toute curiosité (paradoxal sur une encyclopédie) ou refusent d'utiliser les outils mis à leur disposition. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne comprend rien à mes contemporains :) Là je faisais référence à la syntaxe wiki et au minimum de mise en forme à effectuer, mais mon commentaire s'applique également aux ébauches. Quand on en voit une de trois mots à tout casser, ce contributeur n'a t'il pas eu la curiosité d'en apprendre un peu plus et de faire les recherches nécessaires pour compléter son article ? S'il a fait l'effort d'initier l'article, c'est quand même que le sujet doit l'intéresser un minimum. Idem pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'idée de se mettre à la place du lecteur lambda qui tombe sur son article sans rien connaître du sujet. Donc ouais, ça devait être ça. C'est finalement moi qui ne comprend pas les gens :) Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 08:00 (CEST) :Tu peux également fair usage de la Wikipédia:Guilde des Guides, qui répondra à tes questions d'ordre technique. Il y a aussi Catégorie:Utilisateur prêt à aider, et Wikipédia:Liste des administrateurs pour te filer un coup de main. N'hésite pas à poser des questions ! Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 08:38 (CEST) :Oui. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 09:50 (CEST) :Juste pour revenir sur quelques points de ton intervention. Tu dis "Un novice est donc forcément voué au rejet de ses pages tant qu'il ne joue pas le jeu, tant qu'il ne sache pas que des pages doivent impérativement être terminées, complètes, finalisées" : Où es-tu allé pêcher une idée pareille ? Tu n'es pas du tout obligé de finir tes articles pour les publier ici. Par contre, si tu veux parler de droits d'auteur d'images, c'est différent : il y a déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes pour qu'on se montre assez ferme sur le sujet. Ce que je ne comprendrais jamais, finalement, c'est comment des gens peuvent se sentir autorisés à simplement copier des images qui ne leur appartiennent pas sur Wikipedia. Je ne dis pas que c'est ton cas, mais si tu n'indiques pas dans la description de l'image qu'elle est libre, comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'on ait supprimé tes images sans préavis, si ? Pour terminer, tu sembles mécontent de l'abondance des pages d'aide. On nous a déjà fait le reproche inverse. On ne peut jamais contenter tout le monde, mais je pense que ton reproche est bizarre, surtout que l'aide est bien présentée et organisée. Tu crois vraiment que tu t'en sortirais mieux avec moins d'aide ? Traroth | @ 18 mai 2006 à 10:52 (CEST) Lycée Si on les accepte faudrait peut-être essayé de trouver une règle pour les nommer, parce que là c'est le b..... Lycée Le Sacré-Coeur (privé). En faisant apparaître le nom de la ville. En effet Reims n'est pas la seule à avoir un lycée de ce nom. Ludo29 18 mai 2006 à 09:29 (CEST) :c'est encyclopédique cet article???Thierry Lucas 18 mai 2006 à 10:04 (CEST) ::Aucun article n'est jamais encyclopédique. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 10:09 (CEST) :::Admettons que son contenu soit juste, on apprend qu'il s'agit du plus grand lycée de la région, ainsi que le nom de son fondateur (qui a lui-même droit à un article plus conséquent). Donc ouais, à partir du moment où l'on apprend quelque chose, c'est encyclopédique. Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 10:16 (CEST) ::::Et puis le voilà renommé en Le Sacré-Coeur (Reims). Juste fais-le ;o) --ArséniureDeGallium 18 mai 2006 à 10:26 (CEST) :::::à partir du moment où l'on apprend quelque chose, c'est encyclopédique: j'aime pas beaucoup ce critère moi.. GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 10:37 (CEST) ::::::Si c'était moi, on accepterai tout et tout le monde. Même l'auto promo. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre d'avoir ou non un article sur Gôtô. Pour la place que ça doit prendre. Non, le seul problème, c'est le fait que l'encyclopédie ai un accès trop libre, et qu'une fois créé, il faut sans cesse surveiller les articles existants. C'est bien la seule raison que je vois à la suppression de nombre d'articles. Et celui qui me sort qu'un article sur Gôtô ou l'entreprise locale n'est pas encyclopédique, je répondrai qu'on s'en fout. Si personne ne s'intéresse ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, personne n'ira lire les articles. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient là. Mais je suis confiant. D'ici quelques décennies on aura de super IA pour patrouiller, et on aura la vie beaucoup plus facile :) Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 19:31 (CEST) :::::::Bon, c'est vrai que je suis parti en sucette :) Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que parfois les critères d'admissibilité sont beaucoup trop restrictifs alors que finalement, ça ne coute rien (en dehors d'un temps de surveillance accru). Prenons les musiciens. Sur Jamendo, j'en ai trouvé quelques uns que je trouve franchement biens : delgarma, HYPE, Inborn... J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont franchement mieux que nombre d'artistes du circuit traditionnel, mais parce qu'ils ont choisi un mode de diffusion libre, ils n'auront jamais de disque d'or ou de passage sur TF1 (on ne dira pas que Lonah a eu droit à un article, sinon quelqu'un tentera de le supprimer). Et il en va sûrement de même pour nombre d'autres domaines. Donc ouais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça serait beaucoup plus coulant :) (par contre, tout le monde n'aurai pas forcément le droit de contribuer ou pourrait se faire dégager illico presto. Mais c'est une autre histoire :) Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 19:53 (CEST) ::::::Chouette, ma page perso est encyclopédique Yug (talk) 18 mai 2006 à 11:17 (CEST) :Lycée Le Sacré-Coeur (Reims), ça aurait pas été mieux comme convention? --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 17:44 (CEST) ::En fait j'ai hésité, mais ::*c'est à la fois une école , un collège et un lycée ::*le site titre Le Sacré-Coeur (mais l'url dit pensionnat) ::Maintenant on peut changer, pas de pb. --ArséniureDeGallium 18 mai 2006 à 18:08 (CEST) Catégorie Bonjour. Si quelqu'un peut me conseiller une catégorie: " Le Soueff de Montalembert Un article de Wikipédia, l'encyclopédie libre. Aller à : navigation, Rechercher Jean René Maurice Le Souef de Montalembert, membre d'une famille noble de Lanvénégen. Né en 1757. Avant la Révolution Française, il est avocat, bailli et juge au siège royal de Gourin. En 1790, il est élu au tribunal de district de Le Faouët (Morbihan). En septembre 1794, il est mis provisoirement en arrestation par le comité de surveillance de Le Faouët et est très vite libéré. En 1807, il est greffier de justice de paix et proposé comme juge. Récupérée de « http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Soueff_de_Montalembert » Catégories: Homme de loi" Cordialement. ClaudeLeDuigou 18 mai 2006 à 10:23 (CEST) : Et à part ça, il a fait quand dans sa vie ce monsieur ? Tel que je vois l'article, c'est suppression directe pour le moment. --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 10:58 (CEST) ::Et on dit que ce sont les inclusionnistes qui posent un problème sur wp... Traroth | @ 18 mai 2006 à 11:31 (CEST) :::C'est les suppressionistes qui disent ça ? :) — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 11:36 (CEST) ::: Mhh désolé, j'ai été un peu sec. ClaudeLeDuigou, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour le ton peu aimable de ma première intervention. Mais il y a quand même un problème avec cet article... --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 12:03 (CEST) inclusionnistes, on aura votre peau ! ::::On a déjà un militaire qui a terminé sa carrière avec le grade de lieutenant. Voilà maintenant le greffier du juge de paix... Ils ont en commun d'appartenir à des familles à peu près inconnues, mais nobles quand même ! Je propose la catégorie:Quidam à particule. - achille-41 18 mai 2006 à 13:15 (CEST) J'aime Wikipédia Or donc, j'ai créé des articles sur les anneaux de Saturne. C'était cool, mais tout le monde s'en fout un peu quand même (après tout, la création d'articles, c'est assez personnel). Bon, si je parle de ça, c'est parce que j'espère que ces articles seront développés au cours des dix prochaines années (enfin, si un type ne pète pas un câble et décide de les pàser), petit à petit. En fait, c'est comme de planter un arbre et de le regarder grandir. Et ça me fait assez plaisir, finalement. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 11:45 (CEST) :Pratique ce bandeau de navigation. Jean-Baptiste 18 mai 2006 à 11:48 (CEST) ::Les futurs wikipédiens, d'ici plusieurs générations, compléteront ton article avec les photos de leur dernières vacances sur un satellite de Saturne. Ludo29 18 mai 2006 à 11:52 (CEST) :::J'espère bien ! — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 11:55 (CEST) :::: Et ça ne pouvait pas faire l'objet d'un seul article ? Inclusionniste pervers. --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 12:04 (CEST) :::::Libre à toi de tout proposer en PàS, comme d'habitude. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:09 (CEST) ::::::Maintenant, tu peux attaquer les Anneaux de Neptune (eux au moins ils ont des noms :).--ArséniureDeGallium 18 mai 2006 à 12:21 (CEST) :::::::C'est dans le pipe. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:25 (CEST) ::::::::C'est même fait. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 14:30 (CEST) :« En fait, c'est comme de planter un arbre et de le regarder grandir. » : j'aime beaucoup cette image, sincèrement. le Korrigan →bla 18 mai 2006 à 14:45 (CEST) ::« Il faut cultiver notre jardin », Voltaire, Candide. :) Guillom 18 mai 2006 à 14:54 (CEST) :::Je me disais bien que ça m'évoquait quelques chose. Faudrait que je me culture plus... le Korrigan →bla 18 mai 2006 à 15:00 (CEST) ::::Loin de moi l'idée de diminuer le mérite et le talent poétique de notre poulpe adoré :) Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, la culture, c'est comme la confiture... Guillom 18 mai 2006 à 15:03 (CEST) :::::C'est fini, oui ? :) — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 15:12 (CEST) ::::::C'est bon la confiture ! GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 15:14 (CEST) Je ne vois rien d'adorable dans ce truc visqueux et gélatineux qu'est un poulpe. Personellement, je m'étais fais plaisir avec les reliefs martiens et maintenant les symboles et l'Unicode. Je suis persuadé qu'au final (après le milliard d'articles) on pourra dire que c'était encyclopédique :) VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 16:39 (CEST) :On y arrivera certainement en s'attaquant aux nombres intéressants :)) --ArséniureDeGallium 18 mai 2006 à 17:00 (CEST) ::Merci je cherchais cette page depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de faire les codes postaux de France et du Monde. VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:03 (CEST) :::Cela peut être utile pour ça aussi : Wikipédia:Notoriété (nombre) ! VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:08 (CEST) Critère d'admissibilité des articles pour les sportifs Bonjour à tous ! Grâce aux travail de Clio64, Sebcaen et Ejph, nous avons maintenant des critères d'admissibilité des articles sur les sportifs. Merci à eux ! Vous pouvez aller voir ce que ça donne ici. Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 11:49 (CEST) :Et qu'est-ce qui oblige les gens à les respecter ? :) — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 11:58 (CEST) ::Rien. C'est juste un guideline, par un machin coercitif avec gendarmes et prison, comme presque tout sur Wikipedia :) Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 12:03 (CEST) :::En gros, ça ne prête pas à conséquence, c'est juste des guidelines, mais ça sera impitoyablement appliqué, quoi. :) — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:05 (CEST) ::::Appliqué par qui ? La police de Wikipedia ? La cabale ? :D Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 12:07 (CEST) :::::À ton avis ? Ou alors, on a supprimé les PàS pendant que j'avais tourné le dos et Siren a arrêté subitement de faire des remarques sur le Bistro. :D — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:09 (CEST) ::::::Appliqué par les suppressionnistes alors, ce vieux débat qui resurgit :P Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 12:14 (CEST) :::::::Tu ne peux pas nier que certains risquent de rebondir sur ce type de proposition et de chercher à les faire "appliquer impitoyablement", exactement comme le dit Poulpy. Traroth | @ 18 mai 2006 à 15:07 (CEST) ::::::::Je le sais bien, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Mais on ne va pas supprimer les guideline (qui servent d'abord pour soi-même àmha) parce que le voisin en fait un mauvais usage :) Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 15:47 (CEST) :::::::::Surtout, amis suppressionnistes, que ces "guidelines" sont incroyablement plus contraignants que les vrais principes fondamentaux de wikipédia qui ne font aucunement référence à la notoriété comme critère (notez que je trouve pertinents ces guidelines, ayant contribué à en écrire/traduire deux ou trois). La vérifiabilité est un critère beaucoup plus permissif. Par exemple, mon journal quotidien fait hebdomadairement un "coup de projecteur" sur un sportif amateur, sur sa vie, sur sa carrière, ses objectifs (alors que le sportif en question peut avoir 13-14 ans). L'information sur ce sportif devient tout à fait vérifiable par la publication de cet article. Doit-on pour autant l'inclure? Si on se fit aux principes de base, oui. Alors... (oublié de signer: - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 19:12 (CEST)) :Merci aux contributeurs, ça me semble de bonnes bases. - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 15:46 (CEST) :Juste une petite critique pour le principe : Les sportifs effectuant des '' compétitions universitaires aux États-Unis'' sont admissibles. Cela me semble potentiellement problématique : rien qu'en basket-ball masculin, il y a plus de 4000 joueurs en Division 1. En football américain, il doit y en avoir au moins 10 000 (100 * 100 grosso modo). Si j'ajoute qu'il y a environ 20 sports et que les trois quarts sont mixtes, on arrive à un sacré nombré de pages ... renouvelables tous les quatre ans. Il faudrait restreindre ce critère à mon avis en ajoutant que le sportif universitaire doit avoir fait l'objet d'au moins un article dans un grand quotidien américain ou qqc de ce genre. PoppyYou're welcome 18 mai 2006 à 18:48 (CEST) Petite digression concernant les musiciens À propos de critères, comment faut-il les interpréter ? Mon instinct de suppressionniste me fait comprendre le fameux critère des deux albums comme « en-dessous on supprime » (et au-dessus on discute) alors que ces salauds d'inclusionnistes ont l'air de comprendre « au-dessus on garde » (et en-dessous on discute) ! GL 18 mai 2006 à 12:52 (CEST) : Selon Wikipédia:Notoriété (musique), les deux albums sont une condition parmi d'autres. Ne tenir compte que de celui-là explique que l'article Grand Corps Malade ait été proposé en PàS. - Samyra008 18 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) . :on pourrait utiliser le disque d'or comme critère ... VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:00 (CEST) :En musique, lorsqu'un artiste a déjà sorti deux albums à compte d'éditeur, il a de façon très probable fait l'objet de plusieurs sujets dans diverses revues et publications (vu leur nombre, en matière de musique), donc de quoi rédiger un article documenté. Cela dit, il peut tout à fait arriver que ce ne soit pas le cas, donc il faudrait effectivement revoir un peu les critères. Jean-Baptiste 18 mai 2006 à 18:13 (CEST) ::En plus, le phénomène récent du Podcast permet à un artiste d'être connu sans forcément entrer dans ces critères... c'est pourquoi ils sont indicatifs Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 18:17 (CEST) Réforme des conventions bibliographiques : mise en œuvre Le 3 avril dernier, considérant que les anciennes conventions bibliographiques ne traitaient pas tous les aspects du sujet et ne tenaient pas compte de la création récente de l'espace référence, quelques contributeurs ont présenté un projet de réforme de ces conventions. Depuis cette date, une discussion a eu lieu et ce projet a été corrigé et complété. Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé. Ces nouvelles conventions sont désormais considérées comme achevées et acceptées par consensus. Elles se substituent donc au texte actuel et constituent la nouvelle Wikinorme de fait. Chacun est encouragé à la respecter dans les bibliographies de fin d'article et dans les notes. Les rédacteurs, Bibi Saint-Pol, O. Morand. :Un grand merci pour vos efforts ! Je vais commencer à mettre à jour les bibliographies de quelques articles dont je m'occupe… Keriluamox 18 mai 2006 à 13:00 (CEST) :Clap clap clap, bravo et merci. le Korrigan →bla 18 mai 2006 à 14:43 (CEST) :Super travail pour une section importante des articles. Ollamh 18 mai 2006 à 15:28 (CEST) ::Oui, bravo ! Bibi est une personne que j'admire dans son travail car il sait concilier détermination et discussion ! Sinon pour les flemmards qui n'aiment pas mettre en forme et poréfère un modèle (comme moi !), il existe un modèle, assez complexe, je l'admet, mais que je trouve plus simple que de vérifier à chaque fois la page des conventions pour savoir ce qui est en italique, etc... Ce modèle (c'est moi qui l'ai créé en m'inspirant de celui de référence) est disponible ici, avec les explications de rigueur : Modèle:Ouvrage Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 18 mai 2006 à 19:44 (CEST) :::Modèle intéressant, juste un détail, l'auteur vient en premier. Ollamh 18 mai 2006 à 23:12 (CEST) ::::Oui, c'est la convention de placer le prénom et nom de l'auteur AVANT le titre de l'œuvre ! Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!]] 19 mai 2006 à 14:53 (CEST) :::::Oups, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire, je n'avais pas vu le résultat, en bas de la page. Ollamh 19 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) :« Acceptées par consensus » ? Où peut-on trouver la trace de ce consensus ? Sigo (tala) 18 mai 2006 à 19:48 (CEST) ::Wikipédia:Conventions bibliographiques/Archives des débats#Contenu du débat de refonte (avril-mai 2006) : c'est une copie de la page de discussions de la proposition initiale. Un lien figure d'ailleurs dans le second paragraphe du texte des conventions. ::Et quand il y a absence de dissensus, il y a consensus, non ? Bibi Saint-Pol (sprechen) 19 mai 2006 à 13:39 (CEST) Critères d'admissibilité généraux Afin de se simplifier l'existence (je sais, c'est une idée assez étrange, le but de Wikipédia étant quand même de soufrir le plus possible et pas de prendre du bon temps), je propose les critères d'admissibilité suivants pour la totalité des articles : # Seuls sont admis les sujets sérieux (c'est à dire au moins existant dans une encyclopédie papier, mais ce n'est pas non plus un critère définitif). # Les articles seront regroupés par famille. Inutile d'avoir un article par commune française alors qu'il est possible de faire un article générique par département. # Si le sujet est connu, il est possible de lui créer un article à part entière, mais seulement après discussion. « Connu » signifie ici « deux ou trois piliers de Bistro en ont entendu parler ». # Wikipédia n'a pas vocation à accueillir toute la misère du monde. Si des utilisateurs veulent créer de nouveaux articles, il existe des possibilité de créer des pages web gratuitement sur d'autres sites : ce service est assez développé de nos jours. Des générations de contributeurs ont réussi à fournir au monde une ''base d'articles, résultat d'un processus évolutif particulièrement chiadé, c'est pas pour que des nouveaux viennent tout casser ; s'ils veulent vraiment éditer, il est toujours possible de corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe par-ci par-là. # Wikipédia n'est pas un annuaire ni une base de données. En conséquence, toute liste condamne définitivement l'article qui la contient. # En cas de doute sur la pertinence d'un article, un vote sera organisé, demandant « cet article vous intéresse-t-il ? », puisqu'il s'agit du seul critère sérieux. La majorité simple suffira. Priorité sera donnée aux contributeurs qui gueulent le plus. Bon, avec ça, si on n'évite plus les trolls interminables, c'est à se flinguer. — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:24 (CEST) :Et si deux grains de sable se touchent, on fusionnera les articles correspondants, sauf s'il n'ont pas toujours participé au même pâté :)) --ArséniureDeGallium 18 mai 2006 à 12:36 (CEST) ::je pense qu'il faut définir des critères en fonction du portail, certain portails sont encore très jeunes (par exemple le portail mathématique) et en plus il est rare qu'un sujet soit non encyclopédique (contre exemple: pyramide de 11) donc tous les portails n'ont pas les mêmes dificultés.--Sylvain d'Altaïr 18 mai 2006 à 15:35 (CEST) :' - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 15:43 (CEST) ::NON Sébastien, NON ! Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 15:47 (CEST) :::<...>''' Commentaire d'outre-tombe: Qui est pour la création d'une page Wikipédia:Troll à supprimer ? ;-) - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 16:01 (CEST) :Une sorte d'immigration choisie des articles ? Dans ce cas la référence aux piliers de bistro me paraît bonne, pour créer la profession de passeur d'articles sur WP ;-) --Pgreenfinch 18 mai 2006 à 16:06 (CEST) Critères d'admissibilité pour les bios (artistes) Poppy vient de supprimer (à ma connaissance sans aucun consensus) la mention « avoir réalisé au moins deux expositions personnelles » pour les peintres dans Wikipédia:Critères d'admissibilité des articles#Biographies. J'aurais bien réverté illico mais je préfère qu'on ait au moins un bout de débat sur cette question… Inutile de dire que je suis à fond pour réverter vers la version antérieure parce que sinon WP va y perdre infiniment. EjpH ''coucou'' 18 mai 2006 à 12:29 (CEST) :Parce que le critère d'admissibilité pour les sportifs a été fait par consensus (et vote) dans la communauté peut-être ? Le critère d'admissibilité pour les peintres, sculpteurs et artistes contemporains est beaucoup trop souple. Deux expositions est à la portée de tout anonyme (je le dis d'autant plus facilement que mon oncle qui est un sculpteur amateur absolument inconnu a déjà fait deux expos en nom propre). Il suffit de payer une galerie pour ça. De mémoire, il y avait déjà eu quelques discussions dans les pages à supprimer sur l'importance de modifier ce critère stupide. PoppyYou're welcome 18 mai 2006 à 12:35 (CEST) ::Pour les sportifs la demande d'établissement de critères a été postée par Le Gorille dans le Café des sports, j'y ai posté la traduction des critères usités en anglais et en allemand puis une synthèse avec appel aux commentaires, que j'ai eus et intégrés. Tu veux quoi de plus ? Si l'ancienne version des critères pour bios d'artistes était laxiste (c'est possible), imposer la présence dans un musée me paraît infiniment trop rigoriste. Je vais voir ce qu'utilisent les autres WP comme critères + tard, là je dois faire autre chose. De plus et encore une fois, je n'apprécie guère que Wikipédia:Critères d'admissibilité des articles soit amputé sans avertissement. EjpH ''coucou'' 18 mai 2006 à 12:45 (CEST) :::Suis d'accord avec Étienne. Le critère des deux expositions n'est par ailleurs pas suffisant pour répondre au critère de vérifiabilité. Faire deux expositions, c'est bien, encore faut-il qu'on en ait parlé quelque part (qu'il y ait de l'information vérifiable quelque part sur le fait que tel artiste a fait une exposition, indépendant de l'artiste en question): un article dans un journal (même local), un magazine, un reportage télé ou radio, sur un site web d'information. Poppy, ton grand-père, s'il fait des expositions et que le quotidien de ta région en parle (parce qu'elles sont suffisamment importantes pour ça), c'est que c'est devenu vérifiable. Je corrige en ce sens. - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 15:59 (CEST) ::::On avance ;-). Ton idée est bien. J'ai rajouté qu'il fallait que les médias eu question doivent être nationaux pour éviter que l'on nous ressorte les petites feuilles de choux locales. Ce n'est pas parfait car il existe de grands journaux régionaux, mais étant donné le nombre de petits journaux locaux qui ne cherchent qu'à remplir des pages avec ce qui leur passe sous la main, je ne vois pas trop d'autres solutions (ou alors un système du genre 2 journaux nationaux ou 5 journaux locaux ?). PoppyYou're welcome 18 mai 2006 à 16:32 (CEST) :::::Je me suis permis de restructurer la partie Biographies en y transférant les anciennes rubriques Artistes et Sportifs qui étaient auparavant au même niveau qu'elle ; ça me semblait + cohérent… EjpH ''coucou'' 18 mai 2006 à 17:23 (CEST) Le consensus ce n'est pas le vote. Le consensus consiste à proposer et à voir/demander s'il y a une opposition. C'est la différence avec l'unanimité. Les critères particuliers à un domaine ne sont d'ailleurs à mon sens qu'indicatifs et peuvent être adaptés si l'usage montre qu'ils ne correspondent pas au fonctionnement et aux principes généraux de Wikipédia. Ce qui compte vraiment ce sont les trois règles de base : Wikipédia:Travaux inédits Wikipédia:Neutralité de point de vue et Wikipédia:Vérifiabilité. Si vous voulez savoir par quel tour de passe-passe je transforme ces principes en machine de guerre suppressionniste, allez voir ma page utilisateur… GL 18 mai 2006 à 13:00 (CEST) :Je suis allé voir GL, et je trouve plutôt que c'est une machine de guerre inclusionniste... ;-) - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 15:54 (CEST) La grande guerre des inclusionistes et des suppressionistes Qui va gagner ? Combien de survivants ? Passionnant, l'actualité du Bistro, nan ? :D — Poulpy 18 mai 2006 à 12:57 (CEST) : Nous. --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 13:34 (CEST) ::Eux. Guillom 18 mai 2006 à 14:55 (CEST) :::Sans aucun doute la cabaaahhhhh.... silence .... GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 15:02 (CEST) :Boaf, une simple escarmouche... Quand les mergistes, incrémentalistes, éventualistes et autres immédiatistes se jetterons à corps perdu dans la bataille, là oui on pourra parler de guerre! .: Guil :. causer 18 mai 2006 à 13:41 (CEST) ::Je suis deja mergiste-eventualiste depuis quelques temps... GL 18 mai 2006 à 14:41 (CEST) Complétionnisme à la fin vaincra ! VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 16:46 (CEST) :Complétionnisme ? Qu'est-ce ? Ça m'intéresse Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 17:57 (CEST) ::simple hypothèse mais je dirais que le completioniste est quelqu'un qui tient tout particulièrement (avec acharnement ? ^^) à completer les articles (les existants et/ou les p'tits nouveaux qui débarquent) mais je peux me tromper :) Hervée(blabla) 18 mai 2006 à 19:53 (CEST) En voiture pour le Moyen Âge On demande régulièrement sur le bistro de faire partir un train pour le Moyen Âge. Voilà un projet médiéveux encore fort embryonnaire, mais qui n'attend que les courageux. Les cottes de mailles sont bienvenues (encore que ce n'est pas tenue commode pour retrousser ses manches). On voudrait aussi quelques clercs aptes aux palimpsestes et aux questions quodlibétiques (tiens, c'est rouge !). Venez vous entraîner. La page de discussion est encore vierge.- achille-41 18 mai 2006 à 13:39 (CEST) :Et pour l'occasion: Uld - Discussion 18 mai 2006 à 14:21 (CEST) Que faire de cet article ? L'article François Lemoine est un tout nouvel article, fort bien wikifié, mais 1) le nom du peintre est mal orthographié (François Lemoyne) 2) il y a probablement violation de copyright (voir ce site). Mais on ne peut décemment pas le proposer en même temps à la suppression, à la fusion et sur les pages soupçonnées de violation de copyright. Que faire ? Quelle que soit la décision, ne pas oublier d'en informer avec ménagement Jean-Loup De La Batellerie, tout nouveau contributeur HB 18 mai 2006 à 16:16 (CEST) : Copyvio intégrale => à la trappe. Utilisateur dûment averti. --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 17:01 (CEST) :: Oups, suppression rapide et sans état d'âme. Merci de t'en être occupé. J'ai un peu modulé ton avertissement à ce nouveau contributeur. HB 18 mai 2006 à 17:39 (CEST) ::: Quoi ? moi je suis sec ? --NeuCeu 18 mai 2006 à 18:29 (CEST) Le script godmode light ne fonctionne plus sur wikipédia Depuis hier soir, le script godmode light ne fonctionne plus. Quelqu'un aurait-il des explications ?--Bertrand GRONDIN 18 mai 2006 à 16:17 (CEST) :Passer à popup de Lupin en attendant. Moez ''m'écrire'' 18 mai 2006 à 17:43 (CEST) ::En ajoutant simplePopups = true; :) GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 17:46 (CEST) :::Pour diminuer la charge des serveurs ? Moez ''m'écrire'' 18 mai 2006 à 17:51 (CEST) ::::Vi :) GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 17:51 (CEST) Ahem... Ceci explique peut-être cela: Error: mismatched tag. Expected: . Source Code: Si votre contribution est une republication, merci de consulter l'aide.--^ ^^ Gonioul 18 mai 2006 à 18:42 (CEST) :Ca devrait être corrigé GôTô ¬¬ 18 mai 2006 à 18:50 (CEST) ::Yep c'est bon... ::Merci à la console javascript de firefox :p ::Gonioul 18 mai 2006 à 18:52 (CEST) Liens externes Peut-on dans un même article, mettre deux liens (ou plus), sur deux pages différentes d'un site externe, dans le cas ou les pages en question ne sont pas liées entre elles et nécessitent un peu de recherche sur le site? Question pour résoudre un conflit avec un contributeur. Descartes 18 mai 2006 à 17:05 (CEST) :Deux liens vers des sous-pages différentes du même site ? Pourquoi pas si les deux souspages sont distantes (règle des trois clics je crois) VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:12 (CEST) ::J'ai peut-être péché (mea culpa, mea maxima…), mais il m'est régulièrement arrivé de doubler un deeplink par un lien vers la page d'accueil d'un site dans les rubriques « Liens externes ». Ça me semblait + correct pour le site en question et une forme d'assurance permettant d'éviter d'avoir un message d'erreur 404 ou autre en cas (tellement fréquent) de refonte du site (passage en PHP ou autre). Est-ce très mal ? EjpH ''coucou'' 18 mai 2006 à 18:09 (CEST) :::Mal ? non ! Dans encyclopédie libre il y a libre ! Et puis il faut juger au cas par cas... VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 21:34 (CEST) ::::C'est très mal ;). Car si chacun fait pareil, on image le genre de répertoire que WP va devenir. Descartes 20 mai 2006 à 14:51 (CEST) Critères d'admissibilités pour les critères d'admissibilités? J'veux pas foutre ma merde (ouais je suis aussi très poli des fois!) mais qui a le droit de s'approprier la rédaction des critères d'admissibilité?!... --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 17:48 (CEST) :Tout le monde ? C'est pas ça le principe wiki ? VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:54 (CEST) ::Du coup, ça sert à rien des critères d'admissibilité! Je peux très bien m'amuser - si j'étais con! - à autoriser des articles sur les nouveaux-nés de la clinique St-Chose à St-Pouilleux-en-Binouze! Franchement... --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 18:11 (CEST) :::Sauf que tout le monde c'est aussi les autres ! Donc non pas vraiment ! VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 18:38 (CEST) Euh là j'te suis pas!!! lol --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:02 (CEST) De plus la clinique St-Chose à St-Pouilleux-en-Binouze peut avoir vu des nouveaux-nés extremement encyclopédique ! VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 18:49 (CEST) :::Two wings, le principe de Wikipédia n'a pas changé: on propose, on discute et on essaie d'arriver à un accord plus ou moins consensuel. Les critères d'admissibilités "spécialisés" récemment traduits de l'anglais et adaptés sont proposés, peuvent faire l'objet de discussion et de modification. Tu peux participer si tu veux, d'ailleurs. Les critères ne servent donc pas à rien, et ne viennent de nulle "autorité" supérieure, puisque ce concept n'existe pas vraiment, à part les principes fondateurs (sur en:, il y a bien Jimbo, mais on ne le voit pas tellement sur fr:...). - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 19:10 (CEST) ::::Et c'est où qu'on discute des critères d'admissibilité et qu'on décide de consensus? Bistro? PdD? --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:02 (CEST) :St-Pouilleux-en-Binouze, bizarre, c'est rouge, faut faire quelque chose. --ArséniureDeGallium 19 mai 2006 à 07:06 (CEST) ::lol. Moi j'trouverais ça sympa comme nom de lieu fictif! --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:02 (CEST) Ça sent mauvais sur Pages à Supprimer Il est temps de mettre un coup d'arrêt à ce qu'on peut lire ici : Wikipédia:Pages à supprimer/Samira Bellil. C'est totalement inadmissible ! Je suggère un vote massif en faveur de la conservation de l'article pour signifier que ce type de langage et de comportements n'ont pas lieu d'être sur Wikipedia. Moez ''m'écrire'' 18 mai 2006 à 17:45 (CEST) :Kintaro Oe nous fait un POINT ? VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 17:56 (CEST) :je vote pour la suppression... de Kintaro Oe! Inadmissible, un tel langage! Un mépris extrême de l'être humain... Ca me donne envie de gerber. --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 17:58 (CEST) ::Non, ce que Kintaro fait, c'est ceci. Moez ''m'écrire'' 18 mai 2006 à 18:01 (CEST) Wikilove, bord..l ! Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 18:03 (CEST) :J'allais le dire (en orange bien sur) mais conflit de modif :) VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 18:08 (CEST) Wikilove c'est clair mais dites ça d'abord au connard qui méprise tant les personnes violées! --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 18:11 (CEST) :Wikilove, bord..l ! Le gorille Houba 18 mai 2006 à 18:15 (CEST) ::Ouais je sais, je suis pas poli et j'ai la haine contre cette grosse merde mais je trouve ça insupportable d'avoir de tels propos et d'oser demander des excuses parce que je l'ai légitimement traité de connard! Incroyable! Je crois rêver! --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 18:21 (CEST) au WikiLove Rien ne justifie les insultes (surtout la répétition d'insultes) VIGNERON * discut. 18 mai 2006 à 18:47 (CEST) Je sais. cf plus bas. --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:11 (CEST) "Non-respect des critères d'admissibilité.Une membre de "Ni putes ni soumises" n'ayant rien fait de plus que de se faire violer et de l'écrire dans un livre.Ces informations méritent a juste titre d'être dans la page de "Ni putes ni soumises", mais pas dans un article propre" "n'ayant rien fait de plus que de se faire violer et de l'écrire dans un livre" c'est une honte de lire un chose pareille dans ce que vous osez appeler une encyclopédie neutre. Ceci est du sexisme et pas autre chose. Comme si une femme allait se faire violer pour le plaisir, le cas échéant pour en tirer un livre à vendre. Il faut etre macho comme un morse pour écrire une chose de ce genre. "Ne rien faire de plus"? Et qu'aurait-elle du faire pour trouver un minimum de respect sur votre site? Se faire cramer comme Sohane? Et vous conservez des contributeurs aussi indignes? vous ne les banissez pas? Il est vrai que cela peut éventuellement fournir matière à indignation pour qui par ailleurs est macho autrement et plus subtilement. Il y a fort peu de contributrices sur votre site, dit-on. Et il paraitrait qu'elles s'y font interdire plus facilement que les contributeurs, fussent-ils auteurs de textes comme le ci-dessus sur Samira Bellil, écrivaine de langue française disparue, morte des suite de ce dont elle fut victime. :Hey! Là tu vas trop loin, t'es en train de mettre tout le monde dans le lot alors qu'il n'y a qu'une personne incriminée dans cette affaire! --Two Wings (jraf) 18 mai 2006 à 18:25 (CEST) ::Yep. J'ajoute que l'avantage de se créer un compte sur WP, c'est qu'on peut participer aux votes Avec un minimum de 50 contributions encyclopédiques :) Naevus | Æ 18 mai 2006 à 18:30 (CEST) ::Ne t'étonne pas, Two Wings (jraf), l'intervention sous IP 82 provient d'une contributrice (Floreal alias Titi Sitria alias Lil) censée être bloquée (et qui, soit dit en passant, est prompte à voir des violeurs partout, au mépris de toute vraisemblance). Cela dit, il est vrai que la « proposition » de Kintaro Oe – et les commentaires qu'il a ensuite ajoutés – ne brille pas par sa finesse et son intelligence, à se demander d'ailleurs si elle n'a pas été rédigée dans le seul but de blesser, et que ce contributeur ne devra pas se plaindre si d'aucun(e)s le prennent très mal (ce dont nul ne saurait leur tenir rigueur). Tant va la cruche à l'eau... Hégésippe | ±Θ± 18 mai 2006 à 18:36 (CEST) C'est bien désolant tout ça... --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:11 (CEST) ::::Qui que je puisse etre, je ne suis pas autre chose qu'une passante, simple lectrice de passage qui réagit à vos propos, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'inscrire chez vous pour contribuer à un site que je juge fondamentalement patriarcal, ce qui ne me convient pas, votre principe de neutralité ne pouvant etre respecté, la perspective patriarcale étant tout sauf neutre. Par ailleurs, je sais pour l'avoir lu qu'il existe chez vous un outil nommé check-use. Le monsieur ci-dessus en dispose-t-il, pour déterminer qui je suis ou ne suis pas, si je suis une telle, telle autre ou sa belle-soeur? Si non, lit-il dans le mar de café? :::::Pour quelqu'un qui ne fait que passer, c'est surprenant de connaître le bistro, les pages à supprimer, le check-user... pas besoin d'un check-user ni même d'être un très vieux contributeur pour avoir des soupçons avec des propos comme ça... Et il paraitrait qu'elles s'y font interdire plus facilement que les contributeurs. Fabien (disc) 18 mai 2006 à 19:54 (CEST) ::::::Il n'est pas besoin d'etre ingénieure informaticienne pour placer un commentaire sur votre site comme sur d'autres; il suffit de suivre le mode d'emploi. Et il n'est besoin que de lire ce que vous écrivez pour réagir, ce qui demande encore moins une maitrise de l'informatique. Quant à vos soupçons, monsieur, ils vous appartiennent et ne m'intéressent pas. Une lectrice de passage. :::On dirait que ça se relâche sur Wikipédia. Peut-être qu'un tour sur les pages pour les débutants rappelerait les règles de savoir-vivre, comme Usage d'insultes et mots grossiers ou encore Esprit de non-violence ? La Cigale 18 mai 2006 à 18:56 (CEST) :::: ::::L'association en question a fait un choix de langage un peu dissonant, n'hésitant pas à employer le registre de langage du mot « pute ». Teofilo ◯ 18 mai 2006 à 19:14 (CEST) :::::Ne pourrait-on pas simplement annuler le vote ? -- 18 mai 2006 à 19:20 (CEST) ::::::Je l'ai déjà fait dans une situation comparable mais le vote me semble trop avancé pour le faire cette fois-ci. GL 18 mai 2006 à 19:27 (CEST) :::::::Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un vote de protestation (voir première ligne du paragraphe). Si j'avais lu ça avant de voter, j'aurais aussi voté conserver. A mon avis, il serait bien d'annuler, d'écrire à tout le monde que c'est annulé, et de recommencer demain par exemple. -- 18 mai 2006 à 19:30 (CEST) ::::::::Même en recommançant plus tard, ce qui a été dit est retenu par les participants. La discussion est réorientée sur des bases plus saines dans les derniers votes (quoique, inclusionnistes/suppressionistes, est-ce sain ?). Militantes de NPNS ou d'ATTAC (Discuter:Christophe Aguiton/Suppression), les critères n'existent pas autrement que notoriété, alors... Bienvenue à l'entrisme. FrançoisD 18 mai 2006 à 20:16 (CEST) :Pff tout ça me semble avoir pris des proportion que ça ne méritait pas... Kintaro à eu une expression malheureuse dans la forme, mais qui fait sens dans le fond: ça renvoi à une discussion qu'on a souvent eu sur le fait qu'être victime d'un crime ne suffit pas à valoir un article à son nom. On a supprimé ou renommé pour cette raison des articles comme Julie Lejeune ou Ilan Halimi. Maintenant la ~personne dont on parle ici a écrit un livre qui semble avoir eu du succès, donc la situation est un peu différente. Mais pas au point de devoir s'ennerver... .: Guil :. causer 19 mai 2006 à 10:31 (CEST) :::Monsieur (supposé-je) Guill, je trouve tout à fait IGNOBLE de votre part de minimiser par un "Pff" de dédain lassé se voulant "bon enfant" mais en réalité populiste, réactionnaire, et profondément misogyne, antiféministe. Madame Samira Bellil n'était ni Julie Lejeune ni Ilan Halimi, et si elle eut en partage leur triste sort et connut la meme fin tragique, elle était AUSSI une artiste, écrivaine, (et à ce titre comme telle elle devrait etre présentée sur ce que vous nommez "encyclopédie") ce que n'étaient en aucun cas les deux autres personnes que vous mentionnez. Chercher à défendre un de vos "contributeurs", nuisible et sans qualités, au nom du corporatisme de votre site tendencieusement patriarcal, sur la dépouille mortelle d'une femme qui avait entre autres qualités de savoir rédiger un livre mieux que nombre de vos "contributeurs" ne rédigent ce qu'ils nomment "articles" me parait laid autant que déplacé. ::::Elle a écrit un livre donc son cas est différent, n'est-ce pas exactement ce que j'ai dit? Il faut lire avant de s'ennerver. L'acceptation ou non de son article sur Wikipédia ne doit donc dépendre QUE des critères d'admissibilité des articles pour les écrivains. Le fait qu'elle ait été victime d'un crime ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte. Maintenant que tout le monde s'est monté le chou le vote sur la suppression n'a aucun sens puisqu'il s'articule sur autre chose que ces critères. C'est dommage... Et ça mériterait effectivement qu'on l'annule et le reprenne à zéro. .: Guil :. causer 20 mai 2006 à 15:04 (CEST) ::C'était peut-être pas intentionnel à l'origine mais le fait de ne pas accepter ses erreurs et, pire, de maintenir de tels propos et de les minorer est un mépris incroyable. D'autre part j'annonce que je barre mes insultes pour les retirer symboliquement et faire mon mea culpa (je me suis emporté!) mais je ne m'excuserai aucunement avant que lui ne s'excuse et reconnaisse la gravité de tels propos et l'impact que ça meut avoir sur le moral/la sensibilité de personnes qui ont connu de telles horreurs (ou leurs proches qui ont souffert indirectement). J'espère que ma réaction aura été comprise. Elle n'était guère insultante par rapport aux comportements de Kintaro Oe. --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:11 (CEST) Un livre sur Wikipédia "Wikipédia: comprendre et participer" par Sébastien Blondeel, éditions Eyrolles :Oui, on sait, ça à déjà été dis (le jour de la sortie d'ailleurs : Wikipédia:Le Bistro/28 avril 2006. Mais c'est sympa de nous le dire ! La prochaine fois, signe ton message ! ;o) Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 18 mai 2006 à 19:37 (CEST) :: ::Je n'ai rien vu dans le Bistro du 28 avril. En revanche, j'ai trouvé Wikipédia:Le_Bistro/27_avril_2006#Sortie_d'un_livre_consacré_à_Wikipédia (peu de choses, mais l'ISBN y est). Teofilo ◯ 18 mai 2006 à 20:10 (CEST) :::A l'époque je l'avais mis sur la page Wikipédia (en bas dans Biblio) Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!]] 18 mai 2006 à 21:13 (CEST) :Ça fait drôle de se dire qu'un livre a été écrit sur Wikipédia, alors que jamais aucun n'a été écrit sur Encyclopedia Universalis. Teofilo ◯ 18 mai 2006 à 20:54 (CEST) ::Ce qui est bien, c'est que ça pourrait permettre de faire un article ''vérifiable sur wikipédia...dans wikipédia. ;-) - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 21:28 (CEST) Problème de Licence sur Wikipédia:de ? Bonjour à tous ! Je recherche des images sur la Saline royale d'Arc-et-Senans, et je me suis donc promené sur les autres wkipedia. Et je suis tombé sur 3 photos de maquettes ici, là et enfin à cet endroit. Je ne crois pas du tout que l'auteur de ces maquettes soit décédé il y a plus de 70 ans... Dans quel cadre entre ces éléments ? Je ne peux pas les utiliser... Merci :-) Cyberugo 18 mai 2006 à 19:22 (CEST) :Euh, personne n'a dit que le maquetiste est décédé ! Il se peut très bien que le maquetiste ait accepter que les photos soient publiées ! Mais bon, j'admet que je suis un peu naïf ^^ Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|''¿!]] 18 mai 2006 à 19:40 (CEST) ::Donc dans l'idéal il faut que je trouve le ou les maquettiste(s) et que je demande une autorisation dans les règles de l'art ? Cyberugo 18 mai 2006 à 21:52 (CEST) :::Oui, qu'il t'autorise à diffuser ta photo sous licence GFDL ! Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!]] 19 mai 2006 à 14:57 (CEST) Changement de nom : Alex-lbh --> Bradipus de faire pivoter sa tête sur 270° et ses griffes puissantes en font un redoutable administrateur]] Petite annonce : j'ai décidé de changer de pseudo. J'y pensais depuis un moment, j'en ai discuté sur IRC et sur le Bulletin des administrateurs, et cela ne devrait poser aucun problème pour personne. Je deviens donc Bradipus. Voyez l'illustration ici, sur ma nouvelle page et cet article pour voir ce dont il s'agit. La raison essentielle de ce changement de nom est que...j'en ai envie, voilà. L'éloge de la sieste que je souhaitais faire à travers le nom de alex-lbh ne semblait pas assez compréhensible (rares étaient ceux qui savaient que Alex-lbh=Alexandre le bienheureux), et puis je suis tombé amoureux de cette bestiole. Il ne s'agit donc absolument pas de marquer une rupture par rapport à l'Alex qui vous a énervé, amusé, ou que vous ne connaissez même pas. Du côté de mon historique, les choses seront apparemment relativement complexes: * historique: tout l'historique de Alex sera transféré à Bradypus, * signatures: certaines seront automatiquement adaptées, d'autres non (les signatures "auto" sont adaptées, les personnalisées non, et comme j'ai personnalisé ma signature il y a quelques mois...). Je vais donc vraisemblablement demander à quelqu'un ayant un bot de faire un passage sur l'historique pour changer tous les "Bradypus" en "Bradypus" (cela aurait l'avantage de modifier également les mentions de Bradypus non wikifiées, mais je dois vérifier avec un dresseur de bot que ça ne pose pas de problème). Histoire que les choses soient totalement claires: *Utilisateur:Alex_lbh sera un redirect vers Utilisateur:Bradipus, *J'aurais voulu laisser Alex mentionné dans la liste des administrateurs, mais ça créait des liens morts, *Pendant quelques temps, ma signature sera ce que vous voyez à la fin de ce message, histoire de rappeler mon ancien pseudo à ceux qui ne liraient pas le Bistro. Et merci à ceux qui m'ont aidé. Bradipus 'Alex' 18 mai 2006 à 20:34 (CEST) :Sympathique animal. Félicitations pour ta mutation. Sigo (tala) 18 mai 2006 à 21:11 (CEST) ::Mais dis donc alex, c'est quoi tous ces poils que tu laisses partout? :)--P@d@w@ne 19 mai 2006 à 00:51 (CEST) :::'Bradypus', nom d'une pipe, pas Alex. Si c'est trop long, tu peux m'appeller Brad :-) Bradipus 'Alex' 19 mai 2006 à 18:12 (CEST) Ménage dans les pages de discussion. Hello. Dans le cadre d'une petite opération de ménage des pages de discussion, phe et moi-même envisageons de supprimer toutes les pages de discussion d'IP catégorisées dans la Catégorie:Vandale averti et n'ayant pas été modifiées depuis plus de soixante jours. Cela représenterait environ 8000 (huit mille) pages de discussion. Ceci afin d'éviter qu'un utilisateur sous IP ne reçoive d'avertissement qui ne lui soit pas destiné. N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions, critiques, etc. avant que la vague de suppression ne soit lancée. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 18 mai 2006 à 20:54 (CEST) J'ajoute quelques statistiques : Sur un échantillon de ~200 pages de discussion utilisateur : :0-15 jours : 28 pages, longueur historique moyenne : 5.1 :15-30 jours : 12 pages, longueur historique moyenne : 2.4 :30-60 jours : 41 pages, longueur historique moyenne : 1.7 : > 60 jours : 118 pages, longueur historique moyenne : 1.6 - phe 18 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) :C'est une bonne chose mais attention toutefois à ne pas virer les bandeaux . Bon courage :)Démocrite (Discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 20:57 (CEST) :: je venais faire la même remarque : peut-être pourrait-on supprimer les pages de discussion des vandales n'étant intervenu qu'une seule journée (IP variable probable). HB 18 mai 2006 à 21:00 (CEST) :::La limite de 60 jours à été choisi pour ça, la longueur moyenne des historiques pour ces comptes est très courtes, c'est une bonne indication que ce ne sont pas des vandales réguliers. Les vandales réguliers ont des mises à jours fréquentes de leurs pages et seront évités par ces effacements. Voir les statistiques que j'ai ajouté plus haut. - phe 18 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) :Ne suffirait-il pas de blanchir ? Voir Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Intégrité des historiques. Ne faudrait-il pas laisser intact le modèle lorsqu'il est présent (tout en blanchissant le reste de la page) ? Teofilo ◯ 18 mai 2006 à 21:05 (CEST) ::Blanchir est aussi une solution, mais je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de conserver par exemple cette page Discussion Utilisateur:213.49.126.58, conserver indéfinimement que cet utilisateur a vandalisé une fois il y a plus de six mois. Note que c'est le vandale occasionnel qui est visé. Voir les statistiques que j'ai ajouté plus haut. En dehors de faire le ménage, ma motivation est de ne pas conserver ces marques « ce compte est un vandale » plus longtemps que nécessaire. - phe 18 mai 2006 à 21:20 (CEST) :::L'intéret, c'est de garder l'intégrité de l'historique des contributions de Pabix. Pabix a agi utilement pour Wikipédia ce jour là, c'est à son honneur, et je ne vois pas pourquoi sa contribution devrait être oubliée. De toute façon, on n'a pas à en rediscuter. Une prise de décision a eu lieu et il faut la respecter. Teofilo ◯ 19 mai 2006 à 11:03 (CEST) ::::Personnellement je préfère qu'on enlève de mes contributions les avertissements passés, mon ''honneur n'en souffrira pas beaucoup.♦ Pabix (ℹ) 24 mai 2006 à 20:24 (CEST) Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion concernant la suppression automatique dans le cadre de la suppression des images sans licence depuis moult mois et catégorisées de fait. Merci :) La Cigale 18 mai 2006 à 21:07 (CEST) :Ok pour moi, au cas où. Ménage utile. Esprit Fugace 18 mai 2006 à 22:19 (CEST) ::Perso, je suis pour. J'avais commencé à écrire un petit bout de script pour détecter ce genre de page. Je ne connais pas l'avancement de votre projet mais si vous avez besoin d'aide et souhaitez que je m'y remette, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir. Escaladix 18 mai 2006 à 23:37 (CEST) :::Merci, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut (presque tout ce qui est nécessaire est déjà dans pywikipedia) - phe 19 mai 2006 à 09:35 (CEST) ::::Serait-il possible et utile d'effectuer un nettoyage à deux niveaux ? Premier niveau : les contributeurs "légers" qui n'ont fait qu'un vandalisme minime ou unique, comme le cas des IP variables. Deuxième niveau : les vandales récidivistes ou qui ont déjà fait l'objet d'un dernier avertissement ou d'un blocage ? Oblic blabla 19 mai 2006 à 13:44 (CEST) C'est la fête du slip Dimanche 21 mai, il y a une marche musicale dans Paris, organisé par Solidarité sida, avec Karpatt, Tiken Jah Fakoly, Debout sur le zinc, Jim Murple Memorial, La Rue Kétanou, K2R Riddim, Les Blérots de Ravel, Sunshiners, Kaly Live Dub, Bumcello, Brain Damage, Sébastien Martel, Dub Incorporation, DJ Mehdi, DJ Kostia, Bénabar, Sergent Garcia, Asyl, Juan Rozoff, La Grande Sophie, Akli D, Pause, Marcel et son orchestre, Cali, Psy 4 de la Rime, Etienne de Crécy, Cut Killer, DJ Paulette, No One is Innocent, Bob Sinclar, Saïan Supa Crew, Les Motivés, AqME, Bombes 2 Bal, Les Wampas, Lofofora, Têtes Raides. On voit donc qu'il existe quelques articles ... et qu'à de trop rares exceptions, aucun ne possède de photos. Ça serait donc pas mal si certains pouvaient faire le déplacement et combler ce vide. Pour plus de renseignements, www.onsenfoutpas.org. Okki (discuter) 18 mai 2006 à 21:58 (CEST) :Très belle marche et super après-midi, un peu arrosée cependant. ;-) Pas fait de photos toutefois, désolé. :-/ EjpH ''coucou'' 22 mai 2006 à 00:38 (CEST) Rappel : nouvelles modalités de votes de suppression En leur âme et conscience, les Wikipédiens ont décidé le 14 mai 2006 de rendre obligatoire la motivation des votes de suppression (lien vers la prise de décision). Tout vote non motivé sera donc non compatibilisé ! Ceci peut impliquer des retournements de situation. Tous les Wikipédiens sont donc désormais invités à inscrire à côté de leurs votes l'une des expressions de leur choix, afin de leur donner tout leur sens et toute leur dimension : * idem * pareil * même raison * jamais * histoire que... * et bien... * why not ? * vote motivé * un vote n'est pas un fruit * poulpisme * pour emmerder le monde, vu qu'il paraît qu'il faut donner un motif de vote. :) Grace à ces petites phrases de bonheur, votre vote sera mille fois plus clair, et sera comptabilisé ! Remercions la nouvelle prise de décision. Gentil ♡ 18 mai 2006 à 22:38 (CEST) :Décision prise le 14 mai mais annonce faite à la communauté le 18 mai. Donc ça s'applique à partir de maintenant et pas pour les votes antérieures. Stéphane 18 mai 2006 à 22:49 (CEST) :Vive le progrès et le n'importe quoi. Ollamh 18 mai 2006 à 23:01 (CEST) :Il n'y avait pas de sanction ou d'invalidation de vote prévues en cas de non-motivation, c'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, pour inciter de manière beaucoup plus forte les gens à donner les motifs de leur vote, pour pouvoir en tenir compte si quelqu'un souhaite améliorer l'article proposé à la suppression. De toutes façons, cette modalité ne faisait clairement pas consensus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'appliquer. Les votes ne devraient clairement pas être invalidés parce qu'ils ne sont pas motivés. Jean-Baptiste 18 mai 2006 à 23:11 (CEST) ::Bah si, il ya invalidation prévue: "Les votes non circonstanciés sont par conséquent invalides"... Voir la PdD. - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 23:33 (CEST) :Je n'apprécie que modérément une telle ironie. Ce qui est dommages, c'est que bien que beaucoup s'accordent sur le fait qu'il y a matière à amélioration pour les Pages à supprimer, les propositions de réformes n'accouchent que d'une seule mesure, nécessaire et utile si elle est prise au sérieux, mais qu'elle est immédiatement tournée en ridicule. Il aurait été mieux de faire part de vos arguments et suggestions en temps et lieux. Et, quoique vous en pensez, des votes avec motivation permettront aux admins qui doivent traiter le vote de leur donner les meilleurs outils pour prendre une décision en accord avec le souhait de la majorité, car ce n'est pas toujours si simple. - Boréal (:-D) 18 mai 2006 à 23:10 (CEST) ::Sébastien, je trouve que les choses sont très simples : si, au regard de l'article, tu es d'accord avec la (les) motivation(s) de la proposition de suppression, point n'est besoin de motiver le vote. En revanche, la conservation d'un article en PàS peut être motivée, débattue, discutée, cela peut aussi être l'occasion de refaire un article et le rendre acceptable. C'est, àmha, une question de bon sens. A l'exception de quelques propositions abusives (et incompréhensibles), je trouve que PàS fonctionne assez bien et remplit son office. Alors une prise de décision à ce sujet ... Ollamh 19 mai 2006 à 00:03 (CEST) :::Ben, tu n'as pas traité beaucoup de PàS pour dire ça... Il arrive régulièrement que des traitements de PàS ne soient pas aussi basique que d'accord/pas d'accord. On a alors des "conserver (ou supprimer) mais fusionner avec ... parce que...", "supprimer mais redirect vers...", "déplacer vers wikilivres parce que...", "attendre sauf si...". Avoir une explication du vote, ça permet de prendre la décision la plus cohérente avec une majorité de vote (qui ne sont pas toujours des blanc/noir); ça oblige en outre le votant à au moins se poser une question au moment de voter sur ce qu'il désire vraiment. Il arrive régulièrement que des votes "supprimer" et des votes "conserver" (ou même des neutres) se rejoignent en fait et qu'on puisse arriver à un meilleur consensus, qui est quand même l'idéal à atteindre sur wikipédia. Si les gens ne sont pas capables de prendre leur vote au sérieux et de faire au moins l'effort de faire un "d'accord pour le traitement suggéré par le proposant" lorsque celui-ci fait une suggestion constructive (ou destructive) ou un "comme Untel" pour qu'on remonte la ligne jusqu'à quelqu'un qui a prit trois secondes pour mettre deux trois mots pour expliquer leur vote, je me demande vraiment pourquoi ils prennent la peine de passer sur PàS. - Boréal (:-D) 19 mai 2006 à 16:06 (CEST) :Au départ je pensais que Gentil sortait ça pour déconner et faire comme Poulpy, mais apparemment non, ça semble sérieux. Je n'étais même pas au courant de cette price de décision, et déjà que j'allais rarement voter, maintenant je n'irai plus du tout. C'est un système qui saoule. Quand je vais voter pour un homme politique, déjà c'est anonyme, mais en plus je n'ai pas à me justifier ou leur donner des conseils pour améliorer leur programme. Ça c'était avant qu'il fallait le faire, pas au moment du vote. Du grand n'importe quoi. Okki (discuter) 19 mai 2006 à 05:24 (CEST) ::Un article n'est pas un homme politique :) Le but est quand même d'améliorer autant que possible l'encyclopédie, pas de créer une démocratie, et tous les moyens sont bons à prendre. Si après vous voulez vous fatiguer à mettre n'importe quoi comme motivations dans les votes pour prouver que cette modalité est stupide, vous vous fatiguez pour rien puisque la décision est prise, et vous approchez du WP:POINT. Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort d'être constructifs au lieu de râler inutilement :) Ce n'est quand même pas une atteinte à de pseudo-libertés fondamentales de mettre deux ou trois mots après votre vote, du genre "manque de pertinence", "manque de notoriété" ou "invérifiable". Jean-Baptiste 19 mai 2006 à 10:43 (CEST) :::La prochaine fois, faudra nous laisser 3 minutes et 45 secondes pour voter. Comme ça, on est sur de pas participer. -- 19 mai 2006 à 10:50 (CEST) ::::La discussion a duré deux semaines, et le vote deux semaines. Un mois au total! C'était clairement indiqué partout où ça doit l'être. C'est un tantinet plus que 3 minutes 45 secondes. Faut pas pousser, là...- Boréal (:-D) 19 mai 2006 à 16:18 (CEST) ::::Qu'est-ce que l'amélioration possible à avoir avec la demande de suppression ? Si t'es contre, tu te sort les doigts du cul, tu retravail de fond en comble l'article, tu apposes le bandeau . Voir même, comme nous ne sommes pas dans une démocratie, tu retires carrément les bandeaux, puisque t'es censé être fier de ton travail. Ben ouais, je trouve ça totalement con d'attendre la fin du vote pour savoir si oui ou non on garde et qu'on peut l'améliorer. Soit on veut le voir dégager et on vote pour la suppression sans avoir à se justifier, soit on préfèrerai le garder et dans ce cas, c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il soit irréprochable. Enfin bon. Pas besoin de s'étaler 107 ans, je reste sur ma position du complètement débile. Okki (discuter) 19 mai 2006 à 11:57 (CEST) PS: je ne vois pas le rapport avec le "point", puisque je ne compte pas démontrer quoi que ce soit par l'absurbe, me contentant de signaler que c'est naze et que c'est une raison de plus pour ne plus perdre son temps sur les pages à supprimer. :::::Parce que: 1) Mettre une motivation permet à celui qui traite de rechercher le meilleur consensus (expliqué plus haut à Ollham); 2) Lorsque les motivations des votants sont diverses (ça arrive souvent), ça permet de savoir à ceux qui veulent améliorer l'article en cours de vote quelle orientation prendre pour répondre aux objections des votants (bref, c'est la même chose que pour un AdQ, mais simplement à un niveau différent; ça serait vraiment con si les votes sur les AdQ n'étaient pas motivés, non. Ben c'est pareil). 3) Quant à enlever le bandeau, ben tu ne peux pas savoir justement si les votants qui veulent supprimer trouvent que le sujet ne mérite pas un article (alors enlever le bandeau ne sera jamais justifié, même en travaillant sur l'article) ou si son état peut être améliorable et qu'ils peuvent changer d'avis. D'ailleurs, merci pour les votants qui ont trouvé que cette suggestion "complètement débile" apportait un plus. - Boréal (:-D) 19 mai 2006 à 16:16 (CEST) ::::::Il me semble qu'il y a contradiction, dans tes propos, entre motivation du vote et traitement : des votes non motivés et expliqués, de simples « conserver » ou « supprimer » devraient faciliter le travail des admins. Je ne suis pas admin, donc je n'ai pas à traiter. En tant qu'utilisateur, je vote en fonction de la proposition, après lecture de l'article (encore heureux) et vérifications le cas échéant. Ollamh 19 mai 2006 à 23:33 (CEST) :::::::Je me permet donc de répéter ce que j'ai dit à Ollahm plus haut: "Il arrive régulièrement que des traitements de PàS ne soient pas aussi basique que d'accord/pas d'accord. On a alors des "conserver (ou supprimer) mais fusionner avec ... parce que...", "supprimer mais redirect vers...", "déplacer vers wikilivres parce que...", "attendre sauf si...". Avoir une explication du vote, ça permet de prendre la décision la plus cohérente avec une majorité de vote (qui ne sont pas toujours des blanc/noir); ça oblige en outre le votant à au moins se poser une question au moment de voter sur ce qu'il désire vraiment. Il arrive régulièrement que des votes "supprimer" et des votes "conserver" (ou même des neutres) se rejoignent en fait et qu'on puisse arriver à un meilleur consensus, qui est quand même l'idéal à atteindre sur wikipédia.". J'y ajoute les votes du genre: "supprimer sauf si on neutralise" par exemple. Si les votes étaient toujours tranchés 90%/10% et qu'on ne cherchait aucun "meilleur consensus" parmi les votants, il n'y aurait nul besoin d'admin humain, un bot ferait l'affaire...- Boréal (:-D) 19 mai 2006 à 23:40 (CEST) ::::::::J'avais compris ;) Une question me vient à l'esprit à propos de pourcentage : connait-on la proportion des pages qui sont supprimées et celles qui sont conservées, à l'issue d'un passage en PàS ? Merci d'avance. Ollamh 20 mai 2006 à 00:44 (CEST) :::::::::À mon avis, c'est soit moi, soit vous, mais il y a une des deux parties qui n'a strictement rien compris aux demandes de suppression. supprimer sauf si on neutralise. Oui, mais non. On ne vote pas pour l'article en l'état mais en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait être. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un sujet encyclopédique et qu'on pourrait un jour en faire quelque chose de bien ? Oui, non. C'est tout à fait basique. Est-ce que ça a sa place sur Wikipédia ? Oui, non. De plus, je ne comprend toujours pas l'obligation de justification. De tout temps il y a eu des gens pour se justifier sans qu'on le leur demande. Ça devrait être amplement suffisant. Tout comme je suppose que les admins ne sont pas trop cons ou assistés. Pas besoin d'avoir fait St Cyr pour savoir s'il s'agit d'un article encyclopédique pour Wikipédia, d'une définition pour le dictionnaire ou d'un cours / méthode pour Wikibooks. Oui, je m'emporte, parce que j'ai maté un mois de propositions de suppression, et je n'ai rien vu nécessitant de telles mesures. Et si ça n'arrive qu'une fois de temps en temps, alors qu'on ne demande des justifications qu'une fois de temps en temps. Okki (discuter) 20 mai 2006 à 05:20 (CEST) ::::::::::Ah... si c'était vrai... Si tout le monde était d'accord avec ces grands principes...ben on aurait plus besoin de voter sur les PàS. Et le fait est que bon nombre de votes sont assez serrés, donc les gens ne sont pas nécessairement d'accord. (Et il n'existerait pas de suppressionnistes, de mergistes, d' inclusionnistes et tout le bataclan). Et puis, honnêtement, justifier un vote par 2-3 mots si on ne veut pas dire plus, c'est pas la mort d'un homme. - Boréal (:-D) 20 mai 2006 à 19:38 (CEST) Une page semble inexistante !?¿ Salut, Je crois que ma question ne devrait pas être là mais j'ai pas trouvé où je devait la poster. J'ai créé une page qui s'appelle Les Rendez-Vous de Terres Neuves. Pourtant cette page n'apparait pas avec la fonction rechercher de wiki! ça fait pourtant plusieurs jours que je l'ai créé. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui m'échappe dans le fonctionnement de wikipédia? Merci :« Pour des raisons de performance, les changements très récents ne sont pas toujours pris en compte dans la recherche. » Sigo (tala) 18 mai 2006 à 23:22 (CEST) Ca me fait penser... comment on recherche une image sur wp? --Two Wings (jraf) 19 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) :Ben, un peu comme sur commons, tu cherches... c'est pas difficile. Le vrai problème c'est quand tu veux trouver :-( Déjà il faut vérifier que dans tes préférences les cases correspondantes aux namespace "image" sont cochées. Ensuite il faut espérer que le nom de l'image et sa description ont été bien pensés (bonne chance). Fred.th–.·˙·. 19 mai 2006 à 16:48 (CEST)